high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Danforth
Chad Danforth is one of the main characters. He is the best friend, co-captain and fellow basketball teammate of Troy Bolton. Biography TBA High School Musical At first, he's against Troy's "singing thing," and with the help of Taylor McKessie, he plots to stop Troy and Gabriella Montez from singing. Sports and basketball mean everything to him. As you can tell, he's rarely seen without a basketball under his arm. During competitions, he always yells, "What team?" and his teammates say, "Wildcats." He chose to go to University of Albuquerque like Sharpay. High School Musical 2 In High School Musical 2, Chad and his friends spend summer vacation working at the Lava Springs Country Club, which is owned by Sharpay & Ryan's parents. What they don't know is that it is Sharpay's scheme to make Troy be a part of her show in the traditional Star Dazzle Show which is performed every year in her country club. Troy becomes so obsessed by new opportunities that he begins to forget what's truly important to him and Gabriella ends up leaving and he has a big quarrel with Chad. When Chad is offered to be a part of the performance, he is in at first, but decided to back out after Troy became blinded by fame. In the end, he was persuaded by Ryan to do the show. However, Sharpay makes an announcement to forbid all the staff members from being part of the show. When Troy realizes that he has lost sight of himself, he decides to do what's right and worked out his friendship with Chad. In the end, Chad and the others took part of the performance. Then the rest of the summer was all about hanging out and having fun with everyone. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In the 3rd and final installment, Chad is forced to participate in the spring musical. Though he was resistant to the idea at first, he eventually gives in and uses most of his time to practice. He receives a scholarship in the University of Albuquerque, which he intends on attending when he graduates high school. Chad is so excited about entering University of Albuquerque, something he and Troy had been talking about for a long time, that he does not see his best friend's troubles about choosing either sports or theater. He takes part in the musical, which turns out to be a success. After the spring musical, Troy runs into the school gym and plays with Chad one last time. After Troy decided to study both sports and theater at University of California, Berkeley, he realizes it's time to go separate ways, but is happy to know that they will meet again when the season comes, when they play against each other. On graduation day, Chad and his friends perform one final last dance as celebration for the end of their high school days that they will never forget about. Love Interest Chad's love interest is Taylor McKessie. In the 1st movie, they work together to tear apart Troy and Gabriella and then reconnect them when they realize what damage they've caused even to themselves. Right after the championship game, Chad asks Taylor to be his date at the celebration party. In the 2nd movie, Chad and Taylor are in a relationship. In the 3rd movie, Chad tries to invite Taylor to the school prom in a lame way and gets rejected. Then he works up his courage and asks Taylor to be his date to the spring formal officially. Her answer is then changed to I'd be honored. In the first movie they have a real love-hate relationship. But as the series continues you see them become closer. Songs Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia TBA Danforth, Chad Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:High School Musical characters Category:High School Musical 2 characters Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year characters Category:High School Musical